Let Her See With New Sight
by Moo X. Doctor
Summary: Michiru Nakao decides to become an exorcist at True Cross Academy so that she can find answers to why her brother has been behaving so strangely. With the help of everyone, she learns that she isn't actually human and she has been living a lie the entire time. I warn that my style is both kaiwaii and horror/action/fighting so it's a mix of both. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Ma! Pa! I got accepted! I got accepted!" I yelled from the front entrance. I was on the point of crying but I inhaled deeply and swallowed it in defeat.

My mother sighed as she peaked in from the kitchen. "Congratulations! But you do know that it's not a very easy thing to do, Michiru."

I nodded and said, "I promise to be very hard-working!"

"You know she's very strong and independent, Mame." My dad yelled from the sitting room. I slipped my shoes and hurried to the sitting room. I crossed my legs and sat down quickly in front of my father. He was seated on the ground, facing the garden through the open sliding doors. His eyes were shut and a cup of tea sat on his lap, wrapped in his hands.

"Take a look!" I laughed as I handed it to him. He kept his eyes closed and he took it from my hands. He held it in front of his face and nodded.

"Yes, this looks very promising. I just know you are going to be an excellent exorcist." He said.

"You haven't opened it yet!" I teased. "You need to take this seriously!"

"Samasu, stop being silly about this," Mom said as she came in, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Michiru?" She asked me, sitting down beside me and wrapping me in her arms. I nodded. "I need to do this."

"This is a very hard decision to make as parents," My father deeply said. "Who's going to massage my feet when you're gone?" He leaned into me, sobbing with exaggeration. "Pa, no," I said seriously. He smiled and opened his eyes. He looked at me and held my hands in his. My mother put hers over his. They both looked at me with sadness in their eyes.

My father began, "If this is what you truly want then I shouldn't be holding you back, Michiru. Please understand that I want you to be safe and know that if anything happens we will always be at your side."

"You guys are making me feel like I have butterflies in my stomach," I sniffed.

"And please do call us when you're free! Oh, and I'll pack you a lunch box… and, and, make sure to not forget that we come first than anything else! Michiru be the strongest exorcist our family has ever had!" My mother cried. She wiped at her face. Her wavy dark brown hair was beginning to fall out of her bun. I smiled and hugged them both. "You won't be disappointed!" 

_The Next Day…_

I stretched and yawned greatly in my seat. I had fallen asleep during the ride to True Cross Academy. I was taking the bullet train. I had all my things with me, and I wore my uniform proudly. I haven't seen other True Cross students in the train. I was the only one. It was probably because not many took this train. I glanced around and there were only five others seated. I tightened the grip of my hands. I held the bento box on my lap. It was wrapped in a striped red and white cloth. I smiled at it and knew that my parents would be very saddened with my leaving them. But I need this. I need to find out more about Kamen.

"True Cross Academy!"

I sat up straight and looked out the window. Decorated on a large mountain-like structure was the academy. It was full of buildings and bridges. At the corner of my eye I saw a pink limousine zoom by. This is going to be a very exciting first day.

Once the train stopped, I stood up and took all my things with me. It wasn't much. I only had one suitcase full of clothes, a case on wheels full of the items I was told to buy to prepare myself for the school year, and a backpack full of small things like phone charger, some ID cards and a picture of my family when I was 8. I had some cash in my pocket along with my cell phone.

With some help, I made it to the Entrance Ceremony just in time and I hurried to take my seat. I watched as important representatives were announced. It ended in no time! Everyone hurried to check what their classroom was. I squeezed into the massive crowd of students who blocked the bulletin board. I quickly looked up and searched for my name.

"Nakao Michiru. Nakao Michiru. Nakao Michiru." I whispered as my eyes scanned the lists. There! Room 1106.


	2. Chapter 2

I held a golden key in my hand. I was nervous but not to the point where I shake uncontrollably. I exhaled silently and held my head high. I wrapped my hand around the doorknob and twisted it.

The classroom was small and decaying. It had only 7 students. It smelled of dust and time. I couldn't believe that this was actually the classroom. I felt as though this was a joke. I have probably gotten myself into something bad.

Some of the students watched me as I walked in and took a seat at the third desk in the middle row. On my right were two girls who were whispering to one another. One girl had long purple hair and purple eyes. Her eyebrows caught my attention and they reminded me of beans. She gave me a face that warned me that she was one of those people who thought that they were high and mighty. The other girl had short dark hair and a nice face that was calm and friendly. I didn't want to turn around and greet them. Behind me was a guy in a hoodie. I couldn't make his face out. On the right were three guys who were huddled up. One had black hair and streak down the middle of his head while the other had pink hair. But the third had none at all. There was also a lone boy in front of them who held a puppet in his hand. I didn't know what to think of this class.

The door slammed open and in came in a boy with messy black hair and blue eyes. At his side was a white dog. He stared at us all and then took a seat in front of the two girls. I could hear him whispering to the dog as it sat on his lap. I sighed and began to regret coming here. I shouldn't be here. Maybe my parents were right. I don't need to do this. My brother is only going through puberty and has fallen into the hands of the rebellious stage.

The teacher came in and it was the guy from the Entrance Ceremony. He looks too young to be a teacher. But once he introduced himself, the guy that had come in earlier had begun to yell. I was confused. He was calling him "brother". They're siblings?

The dog guy was causing a scene. I watched in confusion. I think everyone was confused. He then swiped at something and it began to smell like rot and decay. I covered my nose. It was strong and it was making my head hurt like crazy. I looked up and my eyes made contact with that of the white dog's. It was watching me and I turned away, bothered by its gaze. The purple-haired girl cried out something that had "demon" in it and I turned quickly. I couldn't see it. I began to panic. We were rushed outside of the classroom and all we heard in the next few minutes were gunshots. I stared at the door. I was dumbfounded.

"Hey, is this yours?"

I was pulled out of my trance and I turned around. It was the bald kid. He was holding one of my phone key chains. It was Momo, a white rabbit plushie.

"Ah, yes, thank you." I said as he handed it to me. I put it into my pocket.

"My name is Konekomaru Miwa," He said. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh, I'm Michiru," I introduced myself. "I'm from Kyoto."

"Really? So am I!" He smiled greatly. He turned to his friends and called out, "Hey, Bon, she's from Kyoto, too!"

The one called Bon, the streaked-hair one, came over along with the pinky.

"Is that so?" Bon said. "I'm Ryuji Suguro."

The pink-haired boy then said "And I'm Renzo Shima. It's nice to know that you're from Kyoto also."

"Can I call you Michi?" Konekomaru asked. I answered quickly, "Of-of course!"

He blushed and nodded. Shima laughed and patted Konekomaru's back. Suguro smiled. I smiled also. Shima hugged us all into a pile and said "We should all be good friends."

I gave a small laugh and blushed warmly.

_After some time…_

I came to know that Mr. Okumura is Rin's younger brother. It's funny because Mr. Okumura should be the eldest since he looks more mature than Rin. Rin has temper issues but he looks like a nice guy. I understand that he's trying hard to do his best.

I have also met Shiemi. She's very adorable and she wears Kimonos everyday. I've became friends with her and she likes to talk about her garden at home and about her grandmother who is deceased. She told me how Rin and Yuki-chan (Mr. Okumura) helped her get her legs back and kill the demon that tried to bind her to its roots. I know for sure Rin is a good guy.

I have been enjoying school recently. The topics are very interesting and I'm rarely tired in class. Unlike Rin who starts to fall asleep. But I've noticed the competition between Suguro and Rin that's been going on lately.

I was sitting above the arena that contained caged Reapers. I was sitting beside Konekomaru and Shima. Paku and Izumo were near us. We all watched as Rin and Suguro raced around the arena with a loose Reaper chasing after them. But when the Reaper was about to pounce on Rin, the teacher hurried to yank its chain back. It was hilarious sort of. They could have gotten themselves killed but it kind of reminded me of when siblings fight. I smiled and gave a small laugh as I hugged my legs. The teacher scolded at them then left in a hurry, calling out "Hold on kitty-cat!" We were all confused by this.

Suguro suddenly challenged Rin and after a short argument, Suguro slid down back into the arena. I stood up instantly and shouted "Suguro, stop!"

As he stepped closer to the Reaper, Shima and Konekomaru began to pray. I was about to slide down until Rin grabbed my by the arm and whispered, "Don't."

I looked at him. He was intensely watching Suguro. I then turned back to Suguro. He had slightly flinched and the Reaper quickly made its move. I gasped as a strong force pushed me back. I fell on my backside and shook my head. I saw that Rin stood in front of Suguro with the Reaper sitting behind him, frozen. I exhaled and smiled. I knew they were going to be friends.

Just as the Exwire Certification Exam was nearing, Mr. Okumura handed out sheets of paper with questions on it. I wanted to participate in his intense study camp. I was getting excited because I have never gone camping before.

During Magic Circles and Seals, we were handed a small piece of paper with a magic circle drawn on it. Mr. Neuhaus showed us how to do it. I don't know what I plan to focus on whether it is becoming a Knight, a Tamer, or a Dragoon; I just want to be strong.

I pricked my finger and let the blood fall onto the paper. I just said the first words that came into my mind: "Um, powerful spirits, I call upon someone who can help me find my brother, please."

While Izumo and Shiemi summoned their familiars, I waited staring at the piece of paper. Nothing. I sighed and shoved it into my pocket. Maybe I could do things hands on rather than rely on a demon.

We were in Demon Pharmaceuticals and Mr. Okumura instructed us to get ready to head out to an old boys dormitory for the exam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry** for the delay in action. I'm slowly plotting the events out guys! I'm returning to school so it's going to be a while until you see the next chapter! Please hold on and enjoy!

* * *

Everyone was gathered around the old boys' dormitory when I arrived. The building was falling apart. Why are we taking our exams in here?

"Hey! Michi-san!" Konekomaru called out. I quickly walked over to him and his friends.  
"Did you study for the exam?" He asked. I nodded.

"Alright everyone let's get going inside," Mr. Okumura called out as he waved to us. I followed Konekomaru inside the building.

"I wonder if this place is haunted," I said quietly.

"Why? Are you afraid of ghosts?" Shima teased, nudging me on the shoulder.

"No. It's what I want to see," I said.

We took our tests in a vacant room. Afterwards everyone decided to chill.

"Ah! I feel pretty confident about my work." I said as I stretched, raising my arms above my head. My head began spinning. I don't know what's wrong.

"Me too," Konekomaru said.

"Yeah," Suguro said.

"I just hope Mr. Okumura will go easy on me," Shima said nervously. I laughed. I stopped abruptly and I froze. I was trying to make sure that it wasn't me who felt the world spinning.

Izumo wanted to take a bath with Paku. Shiemi planned to follow them.

"What about you, Michiru-chan?" Shima asked.

"No thanks. I'm fine." I said. "I'm going to… take a short nap. My head's spinning."

I laid my head on the table and wrapped my arms around it. I needed to get myself together. I was feeling hot. It was like if I was in a boiling pot of water and the steam was choking me. It's hard to breathe. I don't think I can see anything anymore. I need to tell Mr. Okumura that I don't feel well. I need to stand up. Why can't I stand? I'm falling…

I remember opening my eyes only two times. During the first time, I heard Konekomaru telling me to wake up. I don't know what he was doing but he became worried. Shima came over and lifted my head. I couldn't feel anything. It was as though I couldn't control my own body. I wasn't connected to my muscles. Then I felt like I was flying. I opened my eyes slightly and I saw the ground and shoes. I heard heavy breathing. I then went out cold.

The second time was during early morning. I was in a bed in the same room as Paku. I saw Mr. Okumura leaning against a wall looking at Paku.

"I'm glad you're awake, Michiru-san," Mr. Okumura said once he noticed me sit up.

"Uh, thank you." I said as I bowed my head. "What happened to Paku?"

"She was attacked by a ghoul but she was saved by Shiemi-san," He explained.

"Oh. That's great." I said, looking at Paku as she slept.

"But what I don't understand is what happened to you, Michiru-san," He said as he walked over to my bed.

"I don't know what to say. I was feeling very tired and worn out and I wanted to take a short nap to see if it would calm my head. But it made it worse I guess," I said, feeling my forehead. It was warm.

"Maybe you stressed yourself out," He said as he headed out the door.

"Yeah, possibly," I said quietly. I felt very energetic while studying. Nothing has been bothering me these last few days. It's probably this building. It's unsettling. I need to stay away from this place.


	4. Chapter 4

Once I left the hospital, I went immediately back into my school routine. But everyone was behaving differently, mostly Izumo. She's been spacing out a lot in class. She's not acting like herself. It scared me the most when she came up to me after school one day.

"Hey, Michiru-san, would you like to be my friend?" She had asked me. I was confused. Was this even Izumo-san? Izumo who refuses to go near me and talk to me. Izumo who bosses Shiemi around. Izumo who thinks highly of herself. This isn't Izumo.

I shook my head slowly. "Not until you fix your mistakes."

She was frozen and her eyes changed. There was sadness and a lot of thinking. She turned around and quickly left.

Her quiet pondering turned into bickering. She and Suguro were arguing about memory and about Arias. She isn't meaning everything she says. Her hollowness is making her say these things. I stood up once Suguro grabbed Izumo by the shirt.

"You guys stop," I said as I put my hand on Suguro's shoulder. But in a flash, Izumo punched Rin as he appeared between them. I then caught sight of Mr. Okumura come in. Oh no.

Mr. Okumura sentenced us to a punishment so painful I thought my legs were no longer part of my body. Baryons sat on our laps. Everyone had sour faces as they struggled to keep it together. Izumo and Suguro began once again. I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Stop arguing and apologize to one another already," I sighed. "This needs to end."

"Tell that to her. She's the one who started it in class," Suguro said angrily.

"You're the one who's extra weight," Izumo said. I could see steam rising from Suguro's head. As I was about to get ready to scold them both, the lights suddenly flashed off. We were all surrounded in darkness.

"Is everyone here?" I called out. I felt a weight lift off my legs. I stood up, careful not to fall forward, and shook my legs awake. I switched my phone on. Everyone was here, helping one another up and looking for a light switch and their phones.

"What happened to the lights?" Konekomaru asked.

"We need to get out of the building," Shima said as he headed to the front door. He opened it and froze there.

"Shima?" I said, watching him shut the door close. He was shaking nervously.

"I don't know if what I saw was true," He said, walking back over to us. Suddenly the door smashed into planks and chips. The head of a Ghoul peaked inside. It began to crawl in. Everyone was confused. One of its heads began to grow as if it was inflating like a balloon. It burst, showering us with a black liquid that stuck to us like tar. Shiemi quickly had Nee form a barrier of tree branches. As another Ghoul appeared, the first began to rake its claws against the wood. I turned to everyone.

"I feel dizzy," Shiemi said.

"Yeah, I feel hot," Suguro said as he tugged on his shirt collar. I didn't feel anything. I felt sticky because of the substance it released but I don't feel sick or nauseous. Do the affects vary from person to person? Rin isn't different.

In a second, Rin crawled through the branches and ran off, one of the Ghouls following him. Shima had a staff unsheathed in his hand meanwhile Suguro and Konekomaru began to recite the Bible for the correct death verse for the Ghoul. I stay standing. I can't sit down after what has happened. I need to be quick. What am I going to use as a weapon when the barrier collapses? It's not going to hold forever. I scanned the room. There was a chair and several drawers that I can slide out to use maybe. Think. What good are you? Where's your weapon? You aren't a Knight nor a Tamer. Not an Aria either since you can't remember anything at all. Where's your gun, Dragoon? What am I? I began to quiver. What am I to them? An extra weight they don't need? I don't have abilities. I'm probably like Paku. I should have never come here in the first place. Think. How am I going to protect my friends if I'm only human?

I felt something brush against my leg. It was Shiemi. She was exhausted from using her energy to keep the barrier up. It disappeared. I quickly lifted Shiemi and dragged her away to the back so that she wouldn't get touched while Shima distracted the Ghoul. I needed to do something- anything- so that the Ghoul couldn't interrupt Suguro and Konekomaru while they chanted. I grabbed the chair from nearby and I lifted it high above my head. With all my force, I smashed it on the Ghoul. It swiped at me with its arm, sending me flying to the ground and sliding into a wall. I could feel the spot on my back where it touched the wall begin to twitch with pain. I remembered that Shiemi was vulnerable so I hurried and crawled over to her. I hugged her in my arms and watched as the Ghoul grab hold of Suguro. I was speechless. I was frozen. I couldn't speak. I couldn't protect the ones I hold close to my heart.

When Suguro finished the verse, the Ghoul disintegrated. I let out a sigh of relief. I fell beside Shiemi and I gasped for air.

"Are you okay, Takao?!" Suguro asked, turning to my direction.

"Yeah," I said, coughing. "I'm just glad that's over with."

When Rin entered the room, I began to cry.

"We're alive."

Once Mr. Okumura appeared, a man dressed in white came down from a ceiling panel and landed on top of Rin. He had a suit and puffy shorts that all matched in color, along with his hat. His socks were striped. His face seemed out of place. He congratulated us on our exam and all the teachers revealed themselves from their hidden locations in the room. I couldn't believe it. We were told to wait for the results.

We were all examined and cured of the Ghoul's infection. When Shiemi woke up, I gladly bowed to her and said, "Thank you for saving our lives, Shiemi-san" along with everyone else.

Afterwards, we got word that we were all exwires and that we have all passed the test. What still left me thinking was why didn't me and Rin not get infected by the Ghoul?


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up earlier today and my roommates were still asleep. I decided to finish some homework so that I wouldn't have to worry about it later.

My school supplies were scattered across my desk. I've been doing homework for a while now. I could feel my hand hardening and my eyes straining. I need a break.

I zipped my pencil case shut and then I stretched to the sky and yawned.

_Croak._

What? A frog? A toad? It's been hot for a while and I haven't seen any frogs in a while except the Reapers I train with.

_Croak._

I searched the entire room for the source of the sound. Under the beds, in the corners, outside the window. Nothing. It's probably me.

I picked my hair up and clipped it in place. I fixed a loose light brown strand hanging in front of my face back into place.

_Crooooaaak._

No. It's not me. I caught something moving at the corner of my eye. My pencil case was expanding slowly. It was shaking violently and I thought it was going to burst. The zipper tore itself open. I could see a white space inside of the pencil case. I heard the fabric begin to rip and stretch uncomfortably. Then, with a pop, the pencil case exploded. It couldn't handle whatever was stretching it. I began to freak out that my roommates would wake up and question me about the noise. I stayed still for a minute and watched my roommates mumble in their sleep as they shuffle in bed.

On my desk sat a white reaper the size of a shoe. It croaked once more and it watched me. Its eyes were golden. I was surprised and angry. What was it doing inside my pencil case and why didn't I notice it before?

I need to stay calm. I inhaled deeply and then exhaled. I picked it up from the armpits and I lifted it to the window. I opened the window and made sure it was out of the room. Once I placed it on the bush below (I wasn't high off the ground, it was the first floor), I made sure to secure the window was closed.

I sat back down and sighed. Are Reapers supposed to be randomly appearing around campus or are they to be contained? Should I tell Mr. Okumura? They can be dangerous to emotional people…

_Croak._

I jumped in my seat and a shiver ran down my spine. My hairs were on their ends. It felt so close. I turned back to the window and saw that there wasn't anything. I stood up and made sure that there was nothing outside. And so there was nothing. What?

I was becoming suspicious of the Reaper. My heart was racing. It's like a really, really bad horror movie.

"Ah!" I felt a pinch in my ear. I slapped my ear with my hand and I kept my hand there. What's wrong with me?

_Crooooaaaak._

"Leave me alone!" I whispered to the invader.

_Croak._

The same pearl-white Reaper had appeared on the tip of my nose. It was now the size of a toothpaste cap. What?

It inhaled greatly and began to grow. Its legs stretched and its body began to inflate like a balloon. Reapers can do this? It grew heavy and fell onto my lap. It looked up at me and spat at my face.

"What the-" I was angry and ready to snap at it. There was a soaked piece of paper stamped to my face. I pulled it off and noticed it was the Magic Circle sheet Mr. Neuhaus gave us to see if we were potential candidates for Taming. How does the Reaper have it?

"How did you get this?" I asked the Reaper, holding the drenched scrap of paper in its face. It was as though I was scolding a child for hiding something from their angry mother.

_Croak._

"Why am I talking to the frog?" I said to myself. I was about to call Mr. Okumura until an idea hit me. Hard.

Is it the familiar I summoned that day in class?

"Are you my familiar?" I asked it. It's not going to say anything. It's a frog.

It shrank down to the size of a computer mouse and it made itself comfortable in my shirt pocket.

Can I get it to do something?

"Michiru… give me… the… roll… I need it…" One of my roommates mumbled. I need to go outside or else I'll wake them up.

No one is outside. It's Sunday and everyone is sleeping in. I took the Reaper out of my pocket and I placed it on the ground. It was so tiny now- probably the size of a coin.

"If you're my familiar, do something," I said, squatting down and watching it sit there quietly. It inhaled and grew in an instant. But it was going so fast that I had to hurry and get away. It pushed me back on my behind as it swelled. A shadow was casted over me as the Reaper escalated quickly. It stopped getting bigger. I hurried to get to my feet.

It was now as tall as a bullet train.

I couldn't help laughing.

"You're pretty amazing," I said, patting its webbed toe.

_Croak._ It was as loud as a train's whistle.

"Well, anything else? I need to know what we could work on," I said. It opened its mouth at me and a beam of ultrasonic waves hit me. I flew back and luckily landed in a shrub.

There was a large smile planted on my lips. I was excited. I can now help my friends. I don't have to be useless anymore.

I crawled out of the shrub and patted myself clean.

"Let's go practice!" I yelled, raising my fists in the air. It croaked once more.

"Hoshi!"


	6. Chapter 6

We were all gathered at the True Cross Academy theme park. It's been a while since we have last seen one another.

"What did you do for your first mission, Michiru-chan?" Shima asked.

"Organize the records in the library," I whimpered. "But on the bright side I found out that I'm a Tamer."

"What? Really?" Konekomaru asked, eager to see.

"Summon it," Suguro said. I reached into my shirt pocket and showed them Hoshi, asleep on the palm of my hand, the size of an eraser.

They laughed.

"It's so tiny and pathetic," Izumo said.

"No it's not," I said. I placed back inside my pocket. "He can grow as big as a train."

"A toy train," Shima said.

I blushed. I don't care if they don't believe me. They'll be regretting making fun of Hoshi once they get into a predicament.

"Alright class, we will be searching for a ghost that has been seen wandering the theme park. You will be placed in teams of two," Mr. Okumura instructed.

As he placed everyone in a team, I was left out.

"It seems that the class is uneven," Mr. Okumura said. "Join Konekomaru's group."

We were told to call in if we catch sight of it. It wasn't very exciting but I was itching to show off Hoshi.

It wasn't long until I got separated from my group. We were headed to the center of the theme park until I got distracted by a moving shadow. I hurried after it, not even telling my group where I was headed.

I knew I was far away from them. I need to get back before I run into something else other than the ghost.

This way, that way. It looked all the same. I passed the statue of the president too many times. I was lost and I wasn't going to find them. I made my way to the roller coaster.

There, I saw the shadow again. I advanced towards it, running. It was a huge mistake.

Standing on the roof of a building was a person in a torn coat. They turned around slowly. It was a young man with green hair that was spiked into an upside-down cone. There was something off about him.

I twitched when his eyes met mine.

He disappeared.

I was scared and I began to run the opposite direction. I hurried and took out my phone from my skirt pocket. I pressed Mr. Okumura's number into the phone but it flew out of my hands. I landed on the ground, my arms scraped and burning. My phone was a foot away from me, broken in half. I lifted myself up but once I turned, his face is in front of mine. I held my breath, afraid that he would snap at me if I moved. My eyes were hooked on him.  
"You smell-" Before he could finish what he was going to say, Hoshi had leaped out of my pocket and hopped onto his face. He crossed his eyes and saw it sitting on his nose.

"Pest," He said. He flicked Hoshi. Hoshi flew off so fast I knew I wasn't going to see him in a while.

"I should do something about you," He said. I could see his teeth, fanged. He held his arm up and spread his hand out, clenching them like how a bird of prey would do when aiming at a mouse. His fingernails were long and sharp. He was going to kill me.

_Crrrooooaaaaak._

Hoshi flew at him, 100 times bigger than he originally was in my pocket. He hit the man so hard that he went flying into a building, causing it to collapse and turn into rubble.

I stood up and held my hands out. Hoshi shrank in midair and landed on the palm of my hands. I ran. I felt the ground shake. I turned around and saw the man kick a slab of concrete at my direction. I quickly jumped to a side. I curled into a ball, hugging my legs and ignoring the pain at my sides. I was expecting another attack but nothing happened. I unwrapped myself and peered over the counter of the stand I happened to hide in. He was gone.

"Please be gone. Please be gone. Please don't appear in front of me again. Please be gone." I whispered repeatedly. I sat with my back against the wall. I needed to contact someone.

_Croak._

I took Hoshi out of my pocket and I kissed him.

"Thanks for saving me back there, Hoshi-chan," I was smiling at the Reaper as he changed from white to a faded out red. He was blushing. I gave a small laugh.

After a while, I heard someone calling out my name. I had fallen asleep while waiting. I stood up and saw Mr. Okumura with the PE teacher.

"Over here!" I called from the stand. He saw me.

"I got a call from Konekomaru saying that you disappeared all of a sudden and that they couldn't contact you," Mr. Okumura informed.

"My phone broke in two," I told him, head down.

"What?" He was confused. I explained everything to him on the way back to the entrance of the theme park.

But on our way back there was another earthquake. I jumped and hurriedly took Hoshi out of my pocket and held him in front of me. A cloud of dust puffed into the sky near the roller coaster. We hurried over there.

Rin was on his knees beside the hooded boy from our class. Rin was covered in blood and bruises. The boy took off his hood and removed the tape from around their chest. It was a woman with an enormous chest and red hair.

We were ordered back into our dorms. On the way back, I noticed everyone was surprised as Rin was being dragged away by the newcomer. They were confused.

Did he do something?


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm**** sorry for this being so short. I needed some progression. At least I got two chapters done in total. More to come! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Finally it's summer break! Maybe I can go and visit my parents in Kyoto.

Everyone was rushing out of their classes and hurrying to go and meet with their friends.

I began to descend down the steps.

"See ya over the break, Michiru-chan!" A classmate called as she waved to me, hurrying after a group of friends.

"Okay, bye," I smiled and waved back.

"Michi-chan!"

I turned and saw Konekomaru with Suguro and Shima.

"Oh, hey, Koneko! I haven't seen you in a while!" I said, joining them. "Where you guys headed?"

"Mr. Okumura told us to gather at the True Cross Midway Station," Suguro said.

"It seems I won't be able to see my parents after all," I said. My hopes were kind of down. I was tired of working. I need a break.

Forest Camp. That's what Mr. Okumura said. We're not going home at all. We're going to have a three day training secession. Lucky us.

Once everything was up and set, we had our dinner. There was a giant chalk circle around the camp to protect us.

After explaining the rules to us about our first test, Mr. Okumura made sure that we understand that we can be disqualified.

"Alright guys, good luck," I said to Konekomaru, Suguro, and Shima.

"Get ready"

I made sure that Hoshi was still in my pocket. I peeked inside it and found him fast asleep on a ball of lint, croaking silently to himself.

"Set"  
I held the flashlight in my hand firmly. I was ready.

"Go!"

I ran.


	8. Chapter 8

Feathers? Snow? No. What?

There was a cloud of something ahead of me. I couldn't make out what it was fluttering a few feet in front of me.

I began to hear the bugs chirping in the vegetation around me.

Wait… butterflies?

I ran straight into the cloud and I felt them hit my face. I whacked at them. But I saw red.

There was blood on my fingers. I quickly touched my forehead. More blood. They're attacking.

I felt fur brush the side of my arm. I instinctively whacked at it. It didn't budge. It was a giant butterfly, probably the size of a water bottle. It was gripped onto my arm, holding tightly as if it didn't want to let go.

"What the…" I saw the trickle of blood make its way from the bug's mouth to the tips of my fingers. Blood-sucking chuchi.

"Hoshi!" I yelled. I felt a weight be added inside my pocket. He stuck his head out and saw the chuchi on my arm.

Suddenly his tongue whipped out of his mouth and hit the chuchi, sucked into Hoshi's mouth in a second.

I was bleeding badly. I took my shoe off and hurried to take my sock off. I wrapped it around the wound tightly.

"Takao?"

"Huh? What? Who's there?" I called out, walking in a small circle.

"It's Izumo," She appeared from behind a curtain of giant leafs. "Come over here. It turns out that it's not possible to do this by myself."

I followed her.

There was a giant lantern sitting on a pedestal with a wooden cart beside it.

"I know what to do but I need your help for a second," She said.

Izumo had me use Hoshi to grow and help us place the lantern in front of the cart. She had rope and she used it to tie the lantern to the cart. She told me to sit on Hoshi.

"Now, when I light it, have Hoshi lead us to the campsite," She instructed, taking her place inside the cart. She was going to ride it like a carriage.

"You know where the camp is, right Hoshi?" I asked him, patting his head.

_Croak._

"Here's the plan: when the lantern is lit, it will go after you so-"

"Wait! What do you mean go after me? Like attack me?" I asked. What was she planning?

"You didn't let me finish," She said angrily. "Now. The lantern is attracted to women so it's going to try and eat you. Don't worry. As long as you don't fall off of the frog then you'll be fine."

"That's comforting," I said, hugging Hoshi tightly.

"As he is chasing you, he will pull the cart and I will follow along in the cart and provide fuel for the lantern. When we make it to the campsite I'll place the seal on it and then it'll freeze. We'll pass this test."

"I hope this works," I whispered.

"Ready?" She asked, holding a match in her hand.

"Yes," I said weakly. I held tightly onto Hoshi.

"Okay… now!" She yelled. Once the fire licked the insides of the lantern, the lantern came to life and made its move quickly.

"Go, Hoshi!" I yelled. Hoshi began to leap forward.

In no time we were at camp. Izumo had been killing chuchis and feeding them to the lantern. When I saw the chalk on the ground, I turned around and yelled at Izumo to place the seal.

It stopped moving. Hoshi shrunk under me and became the size of a paint can, originally being the size of a door. I hit the ground and rolled forward, Hoshi wrapped in my arms. When I ended lying on the ground, I looked at Izumo walking towards me.

"We made it!" I said, laughing and smiling big. I saw Takara sitting a few feet away. "Look! Takara's the only one here so we're second in place!"

"Yeah," She said quietly, sitting beside the tents, staring into the trees. Something's wrong with her. She's bothered by something.

"Alright guys, congrats. Come over here and gather by the fire," Shura said, coming out of a tent.

In no time, Suguro, Shima, Shiemi, Rin, and Konekomaru came out from the trees on the other side of the circle, the lantern sitting in the cart being pulled by Rin.

"Welcome back, guys," I said. I was lying down on the ground, Hoshi sitting on my stomach, the size of a soccer ball now, croaking quietly. My hair was sprawled out on the grass.

"We made it!" Shima cried.

"It turns out that none of you fired a bottle rocket," Shura said, counting us off.

"Zoooooooooooooooooom….."

I sat up and gently placed Hoshi on my lap.

"…whaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!"

Someone landed a foot away from the side of the circle in front of us. I recognized him. He's the guy from the theme park.

A creature came running into the circle, its tongue sticking out of its mouth. Shura immediately attacked it, sending it flying.

She then whistled through her fingers and a snake slithered out of the ground. It was enflamed, causing the entire circle to flick on like a match.

The guy was thrown back, disappearing into the trees.

I hurried to stand up. Things were getting too serious.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Amaimon's attacking," Shura said. Amaimon? She quickly took hold of a gallon of triple C Holy Water and she poured it over our heads except for Rin. My eyes began to sting.

"What do you think is going on?" I asked Konekomaru as I wiped at my eyes.

"I don't know. Something isn't right here," He said.

"Moriyama!" It was Suguro who called out. We turned and saw Shiemi walking into the forest. Amaimon appeared, had her sit on his shoulder, and then they disappeared.

As Rin followed them, Shura defended herself against the creature again.

"You guys stay inside the circle and don't move!" She ordered us, following Rin.

"What?" Everyone was confused.

"Why does he always do that?" Suguro whispered. I was near enough to hear him.

"Something is going wrong," I said. "Training wouldn't be like this."

We all sat there quietly, waiting for something to happen. Waiting for something to tell us that it was going fine outside of the circle.

Then there was an earthquake. Ahead we noticed the hill crumble apart.

"What the hell is going on over there?" Suguro growled. He ran away from us.

"Suguro!" I called, running after him. Then the rest followed.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone began to light their firework sticks once Suguro had fired the first one at Amaimon. I held one in my hand and I stood far away from the action. I didn't want to get involved with Amaimon again.

When Shima hit the point on Amaimon's head, he burst with laughter, crying out that it looks like broccoli. I couldn't believe him. Why was he laughing? This is no time to be laughing.

I heard Konekomaru begin to cry out. I turned to him and noticed that Amaimon was gone. Then Shima had cried out. He was nowhere in sight. Amaimon was in his place, Shiemi quietly perched on his shoulder.

"Where's Shima?" I asked at Kamiki.

"The demon kicked him into a bush," She said, ready to summon her familiars.

Amaimon then leapt towards Suguro. Konekomaru hurried and blocked him, receiving a blow to the arm. Once Konekomaru was out of the way, Amaimon had Suguro by the throat.

"Damnit," I said under my breath. I quietly ran to them, taking Hoshi out of my pocket and throwing him into the air. Hoshi grew instantly and curled himself into a ball. He was flying towards Amaimon's back. But when Hoshi was just half a foot away, Amaimon had used his other arm to swipe at Hoshi like before. Not again. Hoshi has to stop flying at him. And like last times, Hoshi was gone.

We need to work on a different approach. What am I going to do once I get to Amaimon? What do I do? What do I use? Should I push Suguro away? His neck would break. Can I push Shiemi off? What would that do?

Amaimon turned around. NO. He heard me coming. Well of course! You're running on rocks. It's pretty loud.

I hurried to make a fist.

"You're the one from the theme park," Amaimon said, narrowing his eyes.

"Right," I said as I punched him in the stomach.

He didn't flinch.

I stood there, looking at his chest. I was frozen in fear.

"Michiru get out of the way!" Suguro yelled. I couldn't focus.

Before I knew it I was on the ground, Amaimon's foot on my chest. He looked at me, eyes glowing.

"I should ask big brother if I can kill you," He said. "Your smell bothers me."

_Snap._

I was crying and screaming. He was cracking my ribs. I knew that he could have killed me easily. This wasn't his strongest. He was holding back. Why?

My arms were getting weaker and I was having trouble breathing. I was scared of breathing. I was scared of moving my chest. I didn't want my heart to beat nor my lungs to expand. I wanted to be still inside.

"We never finished playing," Amaimon said. He pressed his foot harder on my chest.

"Stop!" I choked out. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what you are," He said angrily. What I am?

"Hey! Over here!" Rin called out.

My chest was light once more.

I tried to stand up.

"Ah!" A blast of pain struck me. I was on my back once more.

"Don't," Suguro coughed. "Move…"

He slowly stood up, tumbling to the side a bit.

"Is he gone?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Suguro had fire in his eyes.

Mr. Okumura quickly came over with Kamiki.  
"We need to evacuate the area immediately," He instructed. "Suguro, help Michiru up."

Mr. Okumura picked Shiemi up and removed something from her neck. He quickly sewed it closed.

Suguro grabbed me by the arm and slowly lifted me.

"Tell me if it hurts," He said.

"It all hurts but I'm trying to manage," I said, laughing a bit. I couldn't relieve the heavy aura.

Once Shura arrived, Mr. Okumura hopped Shiemi into place on his back.

"Come on, guys. We need to get out of here," Shura said, following Mr. Okumura away from the fire.

Everyone began to follow but Suguro knew that we were too far behind. It was me.

"Alright, hold it for a bit," He said as he squatted down.

"What?" I asked. He lifted me up onto his back, holding onto my legs. The collision of my chest to his back felt like I got stepped on again. I had tears streaming down my face but I knew that it would be over soon.

"Okay back there?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks, Suguro," I said.

We all made our way to a door that took us to a bridge near the forest. I noticed that the forest was enflamed.

"I'm gonna take a break," Suguro said, slowly getting down on one knee.

"No it's alright. I can manage from here," I said. I leaned against the bridge's railing. Shima was also out of breath.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, my name is Arthur Auguste Angel."

There was a man standing on top of the building across from us.

And then there was a cloud.

Rin.


	10. Chapter 10

A ball of blue fire appeared. There were clouds and fire. It hit the middle of the bridge and once it was fanned away, it revealed to be Rin and the president.

Rin was like an animal: bared sharp teeth, a flaming tail whipping and whacking at the air, bloodlust in his eyes.

He isn't Rin.

He isn't Kamen.

He was what my parents and the priest were looking at in that room. That boy who isn't Kamen was in that room, strapped onto the table, and being blessed by holy water. I could hear the priest chanting prayers and waving his hands at Kamen. My parents only stood there, on his right, holding hands and watching.

I wasn't in that room.

I was only watching through a crack in the window. They didn't know. I was waiting outside in another room that had magazines and toys that were meant to keep me busy but Kamen is far too important. But that isn't Kamen.

I could hear the mumbling of the priest and my mother's sobbing. Kamen was silent. Kamen was dead.

"No." I had whispered unconsciously.

And he moved, struggling in terror. This scared me. He was yelling- more like cursing. He isn't Kamen.

Then he was free from the leather straps and he swiped around. He was after the priest. But my father had grabbed him and held him down.

The priest continued with his prayers and with the sign of the cross, Kamen was once again still. But his chest showed a sign of life. It's Kamen.

My mother touched his face and called his name. My father thanked the priest by shaking hands.

I could see Kamen's hair. On that day it was white. I don't know what color it is now.

Once my mother moved aside, I saw his face. His eyes were brown but I saw gold. That isn't Kamen.

"There's nothing funny about this!"

Shiemi was crying. I was walking alongside Konekomaru. He had his arm around my shoulders, guiding me.

"Mihciru-chan, you've snapped out of it," He said. "But you're crying. What happened?"

"What do you mean? What happened?" I asked. I touched my eyes. They were wet.

"When Rin came down, you turned into a zombie. You didn't move. You're breathing changed drastically," He said. "It was as if you weren't here."

"I don't remember what happened," I lied. "It was as if it didn't exist."

"Maybe you fell into shock," He said.

"Hm. Yeah."

Back at school, things got uncomfortable. Shima, Suguro, and Konekomaru were at the hospital but I decided to return to class. I could handle it just as long as my chest isn't pressured.

Shiemi was unhappy with Rin. My opinion about Rin hasn't changed. He's still my friend.

After Rin was taken away by Mr. Okumura, Mr. Yunokawa replaced him. He explained to us the rest of the information regarding Rin and his blue flames. Mr. Okumura had told us the beginning in the hospital.

"Alright, turn to page 33," Mr. Yunokawa said, flipping open his textbook.

"Hold on Exwires!"

The president appeared in front of the classroom.

"Pack your bags everyone! You're heading to Kyoto!"

Kyoto.

My parents.

Kamen.


	11. Chapter 11

I had entered into the next train cart with Shiemi-chan but it came badly. Rin.

"You know what, Shiemi-chan, you still need your vaccination," I said, turning her around.

"Oh, really? Have you gotten yours yet, Michiru-chan?" She asked.

"Yup. That's what I forgot to tell you," I explained to her quickly. "Let's go find the cart."

But Rin had called to her and she became suddenly very nervous. She hurried out of the cart.

"I'll look for the vaccine cart myself, Michiru-chan. Thank you." Shiemi said quickly.

I sighed and shook my head. The guys from Kyoto appeared once she opened the door. She greeted them and slid past them. I greeted them and noticed the anger around Suguro. They made their way to the seats behind Rin. I didn't.

"Michiru?" Rin was confused by my sudden move. I sat next to him. Kuro jumped onto my lap and curled up. He fell fast asleep. I could feel Hoshi silently croaking in my pocket.

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you sitting with everyone else?" He asked.

"Nothing has changed about you. You're still Rin except the fact that you are a demon and have a tail," I said, pointing at it as it twitched beside him. "Rin is Rin."

He smiled. "I'm glad you don't hate me."

Suddenly Kamiki sat next to me with "humph".

After a friendly conversation between the two, I began dosing off. But then Suguro blew his top again.

Baryon punishment, a scolding, and a rescue.

Tokyo is just the same as how I left it. Rin was getting very excited. Everyone else wasn't. The atmosphere was dangerously thick and heavy with so much negativity.

Once we made it to the location, we were greeted by the members of an inn. It was Bon's home.

After much drama, I was put to work. I cleaned bandages and removed dirty sheets. Sometimes I was shipped into the kitchen where I helped served food and clean dishes. The day was full of work and uneasiness. I had left Hoshi on the window sill, he made his way to a fountain where he kept cool in the shade of a leaf.

Once we were all done with work, Shiemi and I hurried to get our bento lunch. We decided to sit on the floorboards outside. I swung my legs as I ate. Shiemi was speaking to me about Rin and I couldn't keep up with her. I was dozing off. My head was bobbing and I remember I still had rice on my face. Shiemi gently helped me lay on the ground as I fell fast asleep. I remember her giggling.


	12. Chapter 12

It was my day off and I was allowed to visit my parents. Kamiki had helped me put on a Yukata before I left. They were very glad to see me.

When my mother answered the door, she began to cry.

"Michiru! Michiru! My daughter has returned from the war!" She cried, hugging me tightly. She smelled like salt and fish.

"I didn't go to war and you know that," I said.

"I know, I know. I'm teasing," She said. She held my face and rubbed it against hers.

"I missed you so much!" She whispered.

"I missed you too, ma," I said.

"Samasu! Our daughter has returned!" She yelled as she walked me inside.

"What? I thought she didn't survive the battle against evil," He yelled back.

"What have you guys been thinking about me?" I laughed.

My parents told me about what has happened lately: an aunt got sick, a neighbor moved out, someone graduated college. But what about Kamen?

"Do you have any news about Kamen?" I asked. I was sitting with my parents in the sitting room. We were in a circle.

They both looked at each other gravely.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"You've grown a lot, Michiru, and I think it's time that we tell you," My father said.

"Please do not be angry with us," My mother said, taking my hands and holding them tightly in hers. "We didn't want to bother you while you were at school."

"Please explain," I said. My heart was beating fast against my chest. I felt my feet get cold.

"Kamen was caught at a public park three months ago," My father began. "The police said that they found him covered in blood. He was surrounded in it. They told us that he was arrested and taken to prison but shortly after he caused problems and they had to call the True Cross exorcists to take him. He is at True Cross Academy. He's been there for three months now. Please, understand, his condition is getting worse every day."

"Thank you for telling me this," I said quietly. My face was hot and my hands were cold.

"We're sorry, Michiru," My mother said, hugging me. "We didn't want you to worry about him."

"No, it's all right. I'm fine," I said.

I returned to the inn shortly after but I was silenced. Why doesn't Kamen listen? Why does he do this? Kamen…

I met with Kamiki and Shiemi at the inn.

"How did it go with your parents?" Shiemi asked.

"They were happy to see me. I'm grateful that I got to see them again. It's been a very long time," I said, hiding any bit of sadness.

"That's nice," She said, smiling at me.

"Okami-san, Bon's been injured and-" Shima had unexpectedly appeared the doorway with Konekomaru. He looked at us. We almost had a heart attack.

"You two look really cute in a Yukata!" Shima cried.

"Please tell us what happened," I said.

We followed them to where Bon was. He was bruised. That's when we learned about the Impure King and his eye. I couldn't handle it. I kept thinking about Kamen and then I thought about my parents and the Impure King. I don't know what to follow. I'll handle it tomorrow maybe.

I woke up. But I'm not awake. I was standing in front of myself. The other me was asleep in a bed. She appeared to be a child.

I heard a clang. When I turned to find the source of the sound, there was a shadow at the other side of the room. It was slowly making its way over to the bed. I couldn't move because I didn't want to move.

It stood in front of me. The shadow was person-shaped but once it stopped in front of me, it fell onto the ground and it stayed in the shape of a black circle. Then I saw a hand reach out of it. There was hair and then an arm. Kamen.

He crawled out of the dark hole, his hair covering his face. I wanted to reach out to him and touch his face but I couldn't move. I didn't want to move.

He reached out and rested his hand on my head. Well, not _my_ head but child me's head. Right when he touched her, an explosion of blue flame devoured them. The room was full of fire. Everything was burning, shining bright blue.

Kamen was gone.

Little me was lying on her bed but there weren't any sheets on her. She was lying on her back. She was staring at the ceiling.

Then there was crying, shrieking. I couldn't contain myself. It was hurting my chest. There was a woman sitting on the ground at the corner of the room. I could hear the crying everywhere but this woman made no sound once I came close to her. I placed my hand on her shoulder. I need to see her face.

As her face became visible in the fire's light, a pain struck a blow to my abdomen. My head was overwhelmed with fear.

Sweat stuck to me. I was trembling. Shiemi was asleep beside me, Kamiki on the other side. It was a dream. Only a dream. Kamen is okay. I'm fine. Nothing is wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, Mamushi revealed everything. Afterwards, Shura told us about Rin.

"The higher-ups are going to kill him. He's locked up," She said as she walked away. She had left us coats for the coming of the Impure King.

Rin has done nothing wrong. I grabbed and coat and ran. I needed to find him.

"Hey, Michiru-chan, wait!" Shiemi called out. They soon followed.

Once Shiemi broke him out of his prison cell (we were all frozen for a while- somehow Shiemi made it inside), we needed to go after the Impure King. Everyone apologized to Rin and made up. We were a team again.

As we raced towards the mountain, we found Suguro's father wounded.

"Michiru, take him back to the inn and make sure he's looked after," Suguro ordered, running towards the mountain top with the others.

"Okay," I said, nodding my head. I rolled him onto Hoshi and, as Hoshi grew in size, I sat behind him, making sure he doesn't fall over.

Hoshi raced down the mountain. It was all quiet. It disturbed me. I felt as though my thoughts could be heard from miles away.

"Hey, you one of Bon's friends?"

He was awake.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm taking you to the inn."

"Thank you, then," He said, smiling. "By any chance, do you have some liquor with you?"

"No," I said it straightforward and quick, almost as if I was trying to avoid it.

"Hehehe. I'm kidding. I was hoping for something to wash out the pain… nevermind," He said, waving his hand.

It was quiet once more. My thoughts were aching. Stop. _Stop. _STOP!

"Are you my son's girlfriend?"

He was awake once more.

"No," I said. "Why do you ask?"

"Ah, I thought that you were his girlfriend since she would make sure to bring her papa home safely," He said, smiling and laughing.

"Well, I do want to bring you home safely but I'm not his girlfriend," I said.

"You're just embarrassed. I understand," He said.

I was outside of the inn and I called for everyone to come over and help me carry him inside. I held his head as he was lifted into a room. He looked up at me.

"I'll make sure to tell Tora-chan about you," He whispered. He then winked. I was red in the face.

"No thank you, sir. Please don't," I said quickly, hurrying to return to the battlefield.  
"Good luck!" He called from inside.

I leapt onto Hoshi's back. He turned sharply and leapt towards the forest. We were making our way back.

Shouldn't the academy have told me about Kamen being at the academy? Wouldn't they worry how it would affect me? Could I visit him? I wonder where in the academy is he being locked up. I need to find him. I need to ask him…

They're not here anymore. Shiemi and Kamiki are gone. They were supposed to wait for me. Or am I lost? I'm lost.

They can take care of themselves. I need to focus on the Impure King.

"Hoshi, straight up!" I said.

_Croak._

There was a grand castle on top of the mountain. There were boils everywhere. And a ray of light piercing the sky. Suguro.

There was blue fire nearby. Rin.

"Suguro! Suguro!" I yelled as Hoshi neared him. He saw me.

"Michiru, get out of here! Go back to the inn and protect everyone!" He yelled. Hoshi made it to where Suguro was kneeling and he began to shrink. I stood in front of him, ready to fight off the Impure King's substance.

"I made it all the way up here and I'm not going back down," I said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, **I have been working like crazy but at least I'm getting these chapters done! I'm soon going to get into the school festival (details later) and I'll end up caught up with Ao no Exorcist. Please enjoy! It's gonna get really exciting later.

* * *

It only spread faster and faster. The Impure King's impure substance was swallowing everything. I was grabbing at everything to use to defend myself with. Nothing worked. I should have been a knight or dragoon. I can't be a useless tamer. Not now.

I turned to Hoshi. He was struggling also. Scratch that- he's doing nothing. He just sat there, the size of a twin bed. The warts began to stick to him and grow on his face. He doesn't know what to do. He then took a bite out of the lump in front of his face. I almost choked. He spit it back out immediately and he leapt at me, shooting a sonic beam at the thing and then shrinking to land safely in my pocket. The beam did nothing. We were useless against it.

"We have it under control!" Suguro said. "You don't need to risk it."

"Actually I do," I said, taking a whack at a lump with a bar of concrete. "If I don't then you would lift your fingers."

"But Okumura is helping me," He said.

"He's trying to get the Impure King's heart. He can't focus on you at the moment, Suguro," I said. The substance only grew more. What is this stuff made of?

I'm out of ideas so I punch the thing. It makes a sucking noise once my fist collides with it. It began to reach across my arm to take a hold on my shoulder. I pulled it off quickly and stepped back. Warts were growing out of my arm. What can I do? Do I have anything I can use?

I searched my hair for anything- I was desparate. I searched my shoes, my socks, my pockets. I found three magic circle papers but one was only half a circle and the other had dry blood on it (Hoshi's circle). I hurried and looked for something to cut my finger with. I found a sharp edge and I slashed my thumb. I smeared it over the paper and yelled "Give me something to use!"

The piece of paper instantly became enveloped in red flames. I dropped it on the ground. It cooled to a blue and then disintegrated into a pile of grey ashes. What? I was about to cry. It was useless. I kicked the ash and a small dagger flew out of it. I hurried after it. Now I can fight.

I cut at the blobs that began to grow over Suguro's back.

"I'm sorry," Suguro said. "I don't want people to die for me."

"I'll die for all my friends," I said. "We're a team for a reason."

I created a circle around Suguro with rocks so that if a blob passes then I will swipe at it. I was becoming someone again. I felt powerful and confident.

Something moving caught my eye. I turned and saw a black dot in the sky. What is that?

"Michiru!" Suguro yelled.

I was on my knees before I knew it. The air was knocked out me. A wave of pain and release came over me as I threw up. Blood. And lots of it. My lungs were burning. I was having trouble breathing.

I can't stop now.

I got up from the ground, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"This is getting bad, Michiru," Suguro said. "You have to stop now. You did what you could."

When I fixed the blade in my hand and aimed for another blob, something kicked me from behind and I fell forward once more. More blood vomit. I was starting to get dizzy. I let out a cough once I got up again. My knees were shaking.

"End this, Michiru. Go to the inn. Thank you for saving me but please don't put yourself through this any further," Suguro yelled.

"I'm not going to leave!" I yelled, turning around to face him. "I told you I was going to stay and fight. I'm not going to run away."

I cut my left hand with the blade deeply. I don't know what I was doing. I was improvising. Something doesn't want me using the blade anymore.

I began to draw a magic circle on the ground.

"I call you all forth!" I yelled. The circle began glow, and a swarm of baryons flew out of the circle. They formed a wall around me and Suguro. They stacked on top of one another and they became some kind of dome. I untied the bow at my neck and I securely wrapped it around my hand. I took the blade and held it in front of me. I placed one hand on the ground. I was getting heavy. Both hands were on the ground and I threw up again. I stared at my hands. There were six hands. Are they Suguro and Rin's hands? But they all have a blade in their right. I can't see straight. Stop. I'm tired. I feel it on my back. It's heavy and it's strong. I can't do anything about it. What is it?

"Michiru…" Suguro said under his breath. I turned to him and smiled. I hit the ground. The ground began to shake and my name echoed.


	15. Chapter 15

Black. Everything is black. There are no clouds. There are is no sky. There is no earth. There is nothing. I don't know where anything is. I don't think there's anything here. It's vast and empty and dark.

I have tried calling many times but there is no answer of any kind. I need to know where I am.

I have already searched through my person and I have found nothing useful. I am still in my school uniform but I don't have a coat on anymore. My uniform is torn up and stained with dry blood and caked with mud. I felt crusty bits on some sides and I knew it was from the Impure King. Hoshi isn't with me. I'm not wearing shoes or socks and my hair is completely down, tickling me through a hole on the back of my shirt. My hair has gotten pretty long and straighter than before. I kind of like it like that. Maybe I can convince mama from cutting it short again…

"She was found unconscious with Ryuji Suguro and Shura," A voice began. I recognize this voice. It's Mr. Okumura. "Her only injury was a deep gash on the palm of her left hand. She had drawn a magic circle on the ground and summoned familiars to protect Mr. Suguro."

"She could have died using that much power," Another voice broke in. I don't recognize this voice. It's a male but I don't know who. "I'm surprised that this exwire had the power to summon a demon blade and several dozen baryon in one day. It seems that I was wise to allow her into the academy." The last sentence he had whispered.

"Sir Pheles, I believe that there is something wrong with her," Mr. Okumura said.

"Oh? What is that?" The other asked, amused.

"Ms. Takao has gone through many situations and she reacts differently than the other students. I believe that she's hiding something," Mr. Okumura said. What? Hiding something? I'm as normal as Shiemi-chan. What does he mean?

"Now, Mr. Okumura, Michiru-chan is simply expanding her abilities so that she can keep up with the rest of the class. In time, she will become an excellent Exorcist. But for now, she's going to have to face many challenges," The other voice said.

"Yes… I understand. She's a very intelligent student. She is hard-working and she can take control of a situation," Mr. Okumura said. "… On her records, you had previously told me that her family has had occurrences with demons. Do you think that this could have had affected her?"

"Possibly. There have always been demon-involved situations where the child is altered in some way," Pheles said. "But, let's go now. You need to take your students to the beach meanwhile I'm returning to True Cross Academy. I will see you soon, Mr. Okumura."

I heard footsteps and a door sliding closed. There was still someone there.

"Did you learn something, hm?"

I almost jumped. It was Pheles. Who was he talking to?

"I know you're confused, Michiru-chan, but you're fine and healing," He said.

He was talking to me.

"Please understand that you will not be taken lightly," He said and then it was dead silent once he left.

I was frozen and scared. Someone came in.

"Michiru…" It was Suguro.

"Thank you for saving me yesterday," He said. I felt something touch my arm but there was nothing. "I didn't want you putting yourself out there for my sake. I could have been fine without you."

Yeah, I know.

"But I was wrong. We are a team and we need to stick together no matter what. You proved that to me. Thank you, Takao," He said. Then it was dead silent. He was also gone.

"Where am I? What the hell is going on?" I said. This isn't real. I could be dreaming. I am dreaming. This is all too weird.

"Michi…" I froze there. I felt cold.

Kamen.

"You have grown so much… I almost forgot what you looked like… I'm glad I had the chance to see you again," He said. He didn't sound sad or happy. I can't describe his voice. It sounds pleased and hungry.

"Kamen," I whispered. But I ended up shouting his name.

"I've finally found you… we can see each other again… I want to see your eyes…" He said.

"Kamen! Kamen! Where are you? Please, Kamen!" I cried. I turned left and right. His voice echoed everywhere.

"Oh, Michi-chan… I need to see your eyes… so that I may look into your heart," He said. "I'm too weak to continue standing here in the same room as you are. We shall meet again soon enough… and hopefully you can understand the truth."

"N-no! Kamen! Wake me up! Kamen! Don't leave me!" I can't handle it. It's been several years since I have heard his voice. I want to see him. I need to see him.

Then there was the silence. I didn't move. I felt a light kiss on my hand. It was a tear. I was crying. If I'm going to see Kamen again then I'll need to get out of this place.

But it was all the same which ever way I went.

I'm probably lost. This could all be just once place and I could only be imagining myself moving.

"She's been behaving strangely again, Mame," It was my father. He was behind me. I turned quickly and found myself in a new area. It was the sitting room. My father was seated at the center while my mother came in with a tray containing two cups of warm tea.

"I know," My mother replied. "I worry about her. I don't want her to change because of Kamen's attitude."

Kamen's attitude?

"She's been having nightmares ever since Kamen got in trouble with that demon," My father said, taking the cup of tea into his hands and staring into it.

"Do you think the demon is affecting Michiru?" My mother asked. "Or maybe it could be Kamen?... because of the possession."

Possession? I don't remember this at all. When did this happen?

"I think we should take her to get blessed by a priest," My mother said quietly, almost regretting it.

Nothing is wrong with me.

"No, no. I don't think she needs a blessing," My father said quickly. "Michiru is probably having difficulties adapting to a brother who isn't her brother."

"Please, stop," I said unknowingly. They couldn't hear me.

"Maybe we shouldn't have accepted her request… It would have been better if she had gone to the order," My mother said. "She wouldn't be having difficulties like this. She would have been happier."

"Hush," My father said. "She's coming."

I watched them as a young me walked into the room, crying. Then everything, the room and everyone, disappeared like smoke.

They're hiding more from me. They don't want me knowing something. Why? Why?! I'm their daughter. They trust me. Why is everything changing?

I was blindly walking around the darkness once more. Is there more I can see?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was the scream of a woman. I had stepped into a new room. It was empty, dirty, and there was a single hospital bed in the middle. It was dark but a single lamp hung from the ceiling to offer some sort of guidance to a group of people who were in uniforms. True Cross uniforms.

The woman had given birth. She was covered in dry blood from head to toe. Her legs were spread and lifeless. I couldn't tell who she was. There was a white cloth over her face.

I turned my attention to the group of people. Some began to clean while others spoke, huddled up. In the arms of an Aria, there was a baby. Once I made my way to them, they stopped moving and stopped talking. I reached for the baby and I held it in my arms. I almost dropped it because of how cold it was. Like ice and snow. It was also covered in blood. The baby didn't move and didn't cry. Dead like its mother.

I petted its head lightly and held it against my chest. I wanted it to move. I wanted to hear it cry.

I heard a loud static noise replace the quiet. It was overwhelming. My knees began to weaken and tremble. The baby's coldness spread into my body like a tide. I wanted to cry and vomit. I slowly settled myself on my eyes, careful not to drop the baby. I tightened my hug and closed my eyes. The static stopped.

"Michiru."

I felt a very hot spot on my chest from where the baby's head was resting. Warmth was spreading throughout my body and flowing into the baby. Then there was blue fire.

It wrapped us both. I stood up. Then I felt a kick. I looked at the baby and it began to wiggle around and coo. It made fists and knocked against my arms. When it turned to face me, it opened its eyes.

"Michiru-chan you're awake!"

It was Suguro's dad. I was in a futon, dressed in someone else's clothes. We were both in a room that resembled that of the inn I had stayed with the rest of my classmates.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"They are still in Kyoto but they have gone to complete another task. You are still at the inn," He said.

"What happened to the Impure King?" I asked.

"Defeated," He said only that regarding the subject.

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"You fell unconscious after protecting my son and you have been asleep for six days," He said easily, as if it was no problem.

"Six days? Then hasn't everyone returned to True Cross Academy?" I asked.

"I believe so. But you were asleep so they decided to leave you here until you have awaken," He said, smiling.

I bowed. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"It wasn't any problem," He said. "Now, let's go and eat something. I haven't eaten in six days either."

"Please tell me you didn't wait for me to wake up, sir," I said.

"I waited day and night. Forget about it. You're awake and healthy. Focus on the present," He said, helping me up. "Let's eat."


	16. Chapter 16

After staying for breakfast and dinner, I was picked up by True Cross exorcists and taken back to True Cross Academy.

Everyone had begun to focus on the seven mysteries of True Cross Academy. I was following along but I was getting distracted by Kamen. He's here at the academy. I need to find him.

While Rin went up to the ghost with the wedding kimono, I snuck away from Shiemi and Kamiki and I hurried towards the library section of town. I need to find any records regarding me and Kamen.

These records would be contained in the headmaster's office or maybe in a hidden library. I can possibly make it easier into the hidden library than the headmaster's office. I would have to find the center library and go from there.

It wasn't that far since it was right at the center of town. I asked the librarian if it was possible to look at the records of a student and she refused to help in any way, saying that I must gain access by going to the headmaster. That's not going to happen. I thanked her and I went to the bathrooms. I decided that I am going to have to get in there myself.

I pretended to browse the library, stroking my fingers over the spines of books. The library contained levels underground. I had to get to the last level. I followed signs and hurried through corridors. Some doors required keys that I had to steal off of people by using Hoshi.

It was going well. I was almost there. When I had gone back to find another key that I needed to open a door, I had bumped into the headmaster once I turned around.

"Ah, what are you doing in this part of the library, Takao-chan?" He asked.

"Oh, um, hello headmaster," I said, bowing. "I'm sorry for hitting you. I got lost while looking for some information regarding the seven mysteries of True Cross."

I was trying to hide the key in my fist.

"Mr. Okumura should be the one providing it," He said. He was smiling. His voice sounded familiar.

"I should have asked him first," I said, stepping backwards. "It was nice meeting you, headmaster, but I should go now."

I turned around but he was standing there, blocking my path. He stretched out his arm and opened his hand.

"Please, Takao-chan," He said.

I gave him the key.

"Now, how about I escort you back to your class," He said.

"Oh, thank you, headmaster," I said. He took my arm into his and led me through town. It was quiet and awkward. He caught me. He knows what I was doing. He's probably going to get me in trouble. I need to say something.

I felt warmth on my neck.

"Your brother is under my care," He whispered into my ear. His hair brushed against cheek as he turned away.

He knows.

"I'm sorry, headmaster. I am worried about my brother and I need to find out more about him. I only want to talk to him," I said, not looking at him.

"Your brother has lost his humanity," He said. "The higher-ups are deciding whether or not he should be killed or exercised. But do not worry. He is going to see the light of day soon enough."

"Thank you…" I said quietly.

"As for sneaking around the library, I will not punish you but I do plan on having you completing a task for me," He said, stopping at an arch. I could see everyone ahead.

"Thank you for escorting me, headmaster," I said, standing in front of him and bowing once more.

"No problem. I am glad I got to speak with you in person," He said. I walked towards them. I could feel his eyes watching me. He's going to help me. I am going to see Kamen again.


	17. Chapter 17

Kamen. Kamen. What have you gotten yourself into? You were never like this. You've changed.

_We can see each other again._

But you've been in the darkness for so long.

_I want to see your eyes._

You can't tell what anything is anymore. You're delusional, Kamen. You need to stop behaving like something you're not.

_And hopefully you can understand the truth._

What are you trying to tell me? Kamen? Kamen…

"Takao. Takao!"

I flung my head back, now face-to-face with the teacher.

"Yes?" I asked, confused and half-awake.

"You've been sleeping in class again," She said, turning around and returning to her place at the front of the classroom.

"I apologize," I said, lowering my head.

"Please concentrate," She said.

"Yes, ma'am," I said quietly, almost whispering.

"If you feel ill please visit a doctor, Takao," She said.

I haven't been sleeping well lately. I've been thinking about Kamen too much. I need to know what's wrong with him. I need to talk to him.

There's a blanket of fog around my parents and Kamen. I can't see them clearly. They're all hiding something from me. What is there to hide?

"Takao-chan."

"Huh? Yeah?" I whipped my head up and sat straight. "Please, continue."

Jun stood in front of me, hands in pockets.

"Oh, Jun-kun, what is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"The school festival is coming up. I was thinking… want to go to the dance with me?" He asked, looking at his left side then back at me.

"Yeah. Sure. That would be great," I said, smiling.

"Oh! Alright! See you soon!" He said after the class bell rang. He waved at me as he left the room. I only nodded. School festival?

Back in Mr. Okumura's class the air was thick with nervousness and anxiety. Half of the class was worried about the upcoming exams while the other half was worried about the dance.

"Michiru-chan! Michiru-chan!" It was Shima running towards me with Rin right behind him.

"What's the matter with both of you?" I asked, closing my book.

"Do you have a date to the school festival?" He asked, slamming his hands on my desk.

I nodded hesitantly.

His head hit the desk and Rin fell right to the ground.

"We have asked every girl that we know and they are all taken…" Rin groaned.

"…You were our last hope…" Shima said.

"I'm sorry. You guys should have asked earlier," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

Just like Suguro and Kamiki, I was hooked onto my studying. I needed to pass the exams on my first try. It was intense. I was feeling the stress like crazy. I wanted to cry.

Kamen.

I took Hoshi out of my pocket and shook him awake. He croaked in response.

"Hoshi, I need you to sneak into the library and the headmaster's office to look for any documents with my name or with Kamen Takao on them. Please. Now go!" I said, opening the window and helping him out. He jumped out of sight. He's my only hope of finding anything on Kamen. Now all I need to do is wait.

The festival has commenced and everyone is in a rush. I've been to Shiemi's haunted house several times and I've tried other stalls also. I've won several things with Jun. The concert was fun and heart-pounding. Jun and I bumped into Rin, Shiemi, and Mr. Okumura dancing in a large circle. We joined in and laughed. I couldn't wake up the next day. My head was hurting. I was searching for breakfast at the stalls but Rin picked me off out of the crowd with Kamiki.

"Can you guys wear this to attract customers?" Rin asked, handing us two uniforms.

"I don't know. I guess," I said. I looked at Kamiki. She seemed hurt. Kamiki said something hurtful, turned around and left quickly. I stood there with Rin quietly.

"I'll talk to her," I said and hurried after her.


	18. Chapter 18

**You** guys I am almost up-to-date with the manga! Also, I might finish typing more chapters tomorrow. I'm getting excited! Enjoy!

* * *

"Paku-chan, have you seen Kamiki?" I asked, entering Paku's dorm room.

"She left earlier," She said, looking up from her magazine. "You can catch her if you hurry."

"Okay! Thank you!" I said, rushing out of the door.

Kamen you're hurting me for behaving like that. You seem more unlike yourself as the days go by. Are you okay right now? Are you happy with hurting me? Kamen…

Kamiki.

She was standing a few feet away from Takara, frozen and angry. Takara had something in his hand.

I don't know what to do. What do I do? Do I interrupt?

Then there was fighting.

I can't do anything. My body is shaking. Why now? What's wrong with me?

I hurried downstairs to where they moved their brawl.

Should I help Kamiki? But Takara is my classmate… Why? Why is this happening now? What's wrong with everyone today?

"That isn't nice." It was Shima. Good. He can help me solve this problem. When I looked at him, he had stabbed Kamiki through the chest with his staff. This made me angry and confused. I stepped out from my hiding place.

"Michiru-chan," Shima said. I was now running on anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled. I pulled out a handful of magic circles drawn on paper. They all had dry blood smeared across. I knew these would come in handy some day.

"Come out and aid in battle!" I ordered as beams of light pierced the circles. Several different demons appeared. They were a large koi fish, a wolf, three dozen tiny golden tanukis, and a snake as long as a school bus. I climbed on top of the wolf and settled myself on its back.

"Attack Shima and Takara," I said. The koi fish and the snake flew at Shima meanwhile the tanukis swirled around Takara.

"Benkei, help me rescue Kamiki," I said to the wolf.

"If it doesn't kill me," It said, baring its fangs. It sprung forward and ran. I watched Shima summon some kind of black demon. It was huge and it almost looked like it was on fire. Fire made of darkness.

It had wiped out the snake and koi fish already.

When Benkei slammed into Shima, knocking him over, I leaned over and reached for Kamiki.

"Move over!" Benkei shouted as he tripped and hit with the black fire of Shima's demon. I hit the ground.

"Michiru-chan, you shouldn't have come here," Shima said. "None of this would have happened."

I had to stand up.

"Why this?" Benkei shouted as the black flames ate at his body. He was squirming. He was in pain. Cries rang in my ears.

I looked at Takara and the tanukis were gone.

I need help. I have to get Mr. Okumura and the others. I turned around and ran.

"Fashion Doll Hair band!" Takara said.

I felt something wrap around my body. I hit the ground again. There was a giant light purple hair band coiled around my arms and legs. I couldn't break out.

"That's better," Shima said as he threw his staff at Benkai. It met with his back and Benkei cried and whined. I felt something struck my chest. I was gasping for breath. Benkei disappeared.

The sound of a helicopter grew louder. It made its appearance from behind a clock tower. It landed behind Shima. Three people in uniform came out, two men and a woman. She was talking with Shima. She then pointed at me after asking about Takara.

"What about her?" She asked.

"She's harmless," Shima said. The woman turned around and spoke with the men.

"Shima!" I yelled. I was going to yell like hell at him until Takara came and taped my mouth shut.

"My mission is complete," He said. I began to mumble angrily. He grabbed me and dragged me behind a bush. I couldn't see anything from where I was laying.

Everything isn't right. Shima's not right. Takara's not right. Kamen's not right. I'm not right.

I can't focus on the growing noise. I can't hear anything. It's painful. Something is happening. Someone is angry. I feel hot, like as if the sun kissed my skin. But it's late at night. How…

The bushes began to move. The two men pulled me out. Everyone was here.

The headmaster stood in front of them, watching me. He was smiling. There was someone new a few feet in front of him. He wore a mask and a uniform.

"We will gladly be taking her for our experiment," The man said.

"Of course, big brother," The headmaster said, tipping his hat at me.

"Michiru! Michiru! What the hell? Save her! Do something!" Everyone was agitated. I couldn't move. If I had the space I would jump out of their arms.

"You do know what is coming, Samael, prepare yourself," The masked man said, turning to return to the helicopter.

"Why, indeed, Lucifer," The headmaster said, bowing, hat in hand.

The world was spinning. I was on my knees, head forward as though they were about to behead me.

There was a breeze. The roaring of the helicopter swallowed every other sound.

"Remove the bands," The woman said. I felt the hug of the bands loosen. I clenched my fist. I flipped around and punched the person cutting the bands. He fell back. Blood pecked my cheek. Someone had my arms down. Another hugged my legs to prevent me from kicking.

"Sedate her," The woman said.

I was staring at what was above me- the face of the man pinning my arms and the man in the lab coat holding a syringe in his hand.

"You'll be taking a nap," He said.

I felt someone cut my sleeve to reveal some part of my arm. The syringe bit my arm.

The world was falling apart.


	19. Chapter 19

It smells like light. It feels bright and numbing. I'm not at the academy.

What- Where am I?

The room is coming into view. I can't move. I'm on some kind of bed or table. I'm not in my uniform. Is this a robe?

It's completely white. There's a video camera watching me from the corner of the room. I inhaled deeply and let it out as a whisper. When I turned my head there was a monitor. I didn't hear it from before. There was beeping every few minutes.

There were multiple machines surrounding me. There were tubes coming out from one of them, and they were attached to my arms. Red liquid was going in and out of me. What is that? I lifted my arm to grab the tubes. But once I moved my arm, it stung as if I had pulled a muscle.

"What the hell are they giving me?" I said under my breath.

Goosebumps swarmed my body. Something was wrong. It's too massive. It's menacing and very intimidating. I don't like it. It's making me feel nervous.

"Ah! You are awake, Michiru-chan!"

It was the scientist. He was short and disturbing to look at. He was the one on the helicopter.

"What have you done with Kamiki?" I yelled.

"Now, now. She is safe and well in another room," He explained, walking over to me. "How do you feel?"

"Please, what do you want with us?" I asked.

"Kamiki needs to keep her end of our promise. But that doesn't concern you. You are here because Lucifer-sama plans to use you," He said, looking at the monitors and taking some notes down. "He will be here in a moment to check on you."

"Lucifer?" What was he talking about?

I began to clench my hands and scan the room. Something's bothering me. It's too much. What the hell…

"Gedouin-kun."

There were soldiers at the doorway. In front of them stood the masked man.

"Speak of the devil," The short man said, turning to greet him. "Lucifer-sama, this is Michiru Takao. She is taking the transfusion well."

Transfusion?

The one called Lucifer made his way to Gedouin's side. My eyes followed him.

"Is that so?" Lucifer said quietly. "Have there been any changes?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid. I think that maybe her blood is destroying your blood cells or maybe it'll take more time for your blood cells to alter hers," Gedouin said, moving aside. Lucifer stood on my right. If I was able to move my right arm then I would have been able to have a grip on his jacket.

"Do you feel anything, Takao-san?" Lucifer asked. I could now see his eyes. They were piercing.

"Let me-" I couldn't finish what I was going to say. I was struggling for oxygen. I felt something sharp rake across my back. I arched my back forward and I could feel pinching all over my arms and neck. My legs felt as thought they were being kicked then pulled apart. I began to move my legs

"Restrain her so that she cannot harm herself," Gedouin ordered. Lucifer was still standing there. The soldiers hurried to where I was and began taking thick leather bands out and wrapping them over my arms and legs.

"Ah! The changes are happening, Lucifer-sama. Please, follow me," Gedouin said happily, fluttering like a small bird. He stuck his pencil in my mouth and pulled my lips to the side, revealing my teeth.

"Hm. Yes. The transfusion was successful," Lucifer said.

"Oh and look at this!" Gedouin chirped. He moved my hair aside from my face and neck.

"As chosen by Father, she will be seen as highly important. Make sure she doesn't leave this room until I have further instructed to do so," Lucifer ordered.

"Oh, yes, this experiment has been proved successful. She has even sprouted a tail!" Gedouin cried in excitement. "She will be safely guarded under my care, Lucifer-sama."

I felt something thump against my thigh. What the hell. What the hell. What the hell. What the hell.

Then there was heat. My chest felt like if it was on fire. It doesn't hurt but I don't want to feel it. I closed my eyes.

"There are blue flames growing under her arms and legs, Lucifer-sama. Her tail has begun to flicker," Gedouin yelled.

I opened my eyes. My body was burning.

"Please, stay calm, Michiru-chan," Gedouin said, smiling. "Or else we will have to sedate you again."

A soldier appeared at Gedouin's side, holding a metal box. I could see the syringe shine.

The fire burst. It was everywhere. The monitors and machines were engulfed in flames. I couldn't stand it anymore. I need to get away.

Whatever was under me began to squirm around. I shoved my knee upward, tearing the leather band.

I moved my shoulders around and I freed my left arm.

"Constrain her! Constrain her!" Gedouin shouted.

Before the soldiers could grab me, I had used my free hand to tear the bands. I pulled out tubes from my right arm. Blood thinly streamed down my arm. I got on my feet, balancing myself on the table under me.

Lucifer was watching me quietly.

"Now, Michiru-chan, if you don't behave then we will have to put you to sleep," Gedouin warned.

I jumped. I was surprised by how far I leapt into the air, hitting the ground and rolling two feet. I tried to steady myself once I got up and I ran for the doors, forcing them open. I heard syringes zip past me, making contact with the wall in front of me.

I don't know where I am but I need a way out. I ran through corridors, randomly choosing between several openings. It was a maze.

Then there was Shima with his black flames. I didn't want to bother with him. I was too angry at him.

"Ground-Crawling Flames!" He said, pointing his staff downwards to touch the ground. A wave of black flames sprawled out and shot after me. I felt it nip at my heels. I fell forward, landing on my hands and face. The black flames grabbed my heel and spread up my leg and onto my back. I screamed. It was painful. I feel as though it was tearing me apart. A force of blue flames sprouted around me, diminishing the black flames. I stood up and continued, almost tripping over my feet. I ditched him after going through six corridors and two hallways.

"Kamiki!" I yelled. "Kamiki! Kamiki! Where are you?"

"You have a lot of energy, Takao-san."

I had blindly run into a room which Lucifer locked once I had entered. I walked away from him, never taking my eyes off of him. I felt the back wall.

"What did you do to me?" I demanded, blue flames crawling all over the walls and slithering across the ground.

"Awaken you," He said. Something bright appeared in front of him. I fell to my knees. It was painful. I curled myself into a ball and covered my head with my arms.

"Please, stop!" I cried. He neared me, the light becoming more unbearable. The blue flames were dying out and I was getting weaker. I couldn't support myself any longer. I fell to the side and I remembered seeing the ceiling brighten as if I were staring at the sun.


	20. Chapter 20

The ground was hard and cold. I don't recognize this room. I'm still at Gedouin's hideout place- I don't even know where he took me and Kamiki. This lab I guess…

My arms are stuck behind my back. I can't release them. They're bound somehow. But my legs are free to move.

I had to sit up. My back was killing me. Once up, a tail began to whack around, thumping against my thigh. I looked at it. It was still. I was thinking about it moving and it began to thump again. No. Why? How can this be true? My parents are 100% human. They are the most human of human beings on Earth. But Kamen has always behaved strangely. What am I? Have I always been like this? What the hell…

I felt something plop on my leg. It was a teardrop. I was crying.

My tail reminded me of Rin. His was black. Mine is light brown like my hair. It's almost embarrassing to look at. The thing began to shiver.

I was dressed in some kind of gown. And I felt something scratch me under my chin. It's some kind of tag. What do they want? I screamed this inside my mind. And now I felt the tickle of flames against my legs and face. It wasn't hot at all, just a tickle like a feather.

I stared up at the ceiling. I was searching for answers. For the truth.

"Good morning, Michiru-chan."

Gedouin came in several armed men. I was staring at their weapons.

"Now don't mind them. All we are going to do is escort you to Lucifer-sama's chamber. He requests to speak with you before he rests," He explained, smiling. Should I bark? Or should I bite?

"It will be quick. We won't harm you. Promise," He said, holding one hand up and the other over his heart. "You will be returned safely back to your room."

I stood up. The tail- well, my tail- began to sway side to side.

Gedouin moved aside so that a soldier could step forward. He had chains in his hands.

"Please come voluntarily," Gedouin smiled.

Does Lucifer know anything?

I stepped forward hesitantly. I felt as though I was giving myself away. When I was face-to-face with the man, he attached his chains to my handcuffs.

"Now, please follow me," Gedouin chirped.

The hallways were long and confusing. I don't think I'm in Kyoto or anywhere near the academy. I'll have to study the area…

Gedouin knocked on a door. "Lucifer-sama, we have Michiru-chan with us."

"Come in." It came from inside the room.

Lucifer was sitting on a bed. Behind him was a towering machine with tubes sprawled over the bed, attached to Lucifer's body. He had a sheet over his legs and his uniform jacket hanging from his shoulders. He was masked.

"Release her and exit the room," Lucifer instructed.

"B-b-but Lucifer-sama, she will escape," Gedouin whined.

"I know that she will not make a move," Lucifer said.

I felt them remove the chains from my handcuffs. But the cuffs were still there, digging into my skin.

They left the room. It was only me and Lucifer.


	21. Chapter 21

**You** guys I am crying at myself. I have been using "Takao" instead of "Nakao" for Michiru's surname. Just ignore it. I am going to continue using Takao. Taka means hawk but I don't know what happens when you add "o" to the end. Just go along with it. I'll try to edit the first few chapters.

* * *

Lucifer removed his mask and gently placed it on the stand beside him.

"What have you done to me?" I asked.

"I only awakened the demon blood inside of you," He said, his tail swaying softly from the edge of the bed.

"But I'm not a demon," I know I'm not. But the tail…

"I smelled something coming off of you," He said. "I followed my instinct. You were made by Father since you have his blue flames. You can possibly be our sister."

"But both my parents are human!"

"They are not your parents," Lucifer said. My tail was flicking around like a whip.

"How do you know this?" I shouted.

"How do you explain the blue flames?" He asked. Stop it. "But I will acknowledge your position as a god in Gehenna. I will take you to Father once the war is over."

"Please," I choked out. "Remove your blood from me."

"I cannot," He said. "My blood has been gone ever since it entered your body. Your own blood cells have devoured mine."

"Stop making things up!" I cried. I can't help it. I'm too angry.

"You are behaving like a child, Takao-san," He said, sighing. "Sometimes children need to be taught a lesson." His tail whipped the air. There was tension coming from him.

"Please," I said. "I am not trying to start any problems. I need to know the truth."

"What I am telling you is the truth," He said. "I can request Gedouin to find records on your past. Would that help you understand?"

"Yes…" I almost whispered.

"That's better," He said. He grabbed a walkie-talkie and spoke into it: "Gedouin-kun, can you search any information regarding Takao-san?"

A voice responded: "Right away, Lucifer-sama!"

Lucifer turned back to me. "I kept you standing for so long. How about you have a seat across from me or should I request to bring in a chair?"

"No thank you," I said, walking over to the bed and taking a seat at the edge, away from him.

"Takao-san, your parents took you in after your mother died. It's only logical," Lucifer explained. "I will need you in the future but in the meantime I will consider returning you to Samael."

"Who is Samael?" I asked.

"One of our brothers," He said.

"What?" I asked. I have brothers? There's only Kamen. If he's speaking the truth then does that mean my real mom had me and other children?

"Father created you around the same time he created Rin and Yukio Okumura," He said. "He had also given life to me, Samael, Amaimon, Astaroth, and the rest of the gods of Gehenna."

Satan created all of us. My real mother was human. And Satan is my father. But how? When? That means Mr. Okumura and Rin are sort of my brothers. Amaimon… the one who tried to kill me at the theme park and during cram school! He's related to me?!

"But I still don't understand. Who is Samael? What is he to me?" I asked.

"He's the headmaster at your school," He said. I'm speechless. I don't know if I want to hear any more of this. Maybe they're tricking me. Lucifer put his mask back on.

"Lucifer-sama, I have the records you requested," Gedouin came in, in his hand a manila folder. He handed it to Lucifer, bowed, and then returned to the door.

"Thank you," Lucifer said, taking off the mask as Gedouin left.

"Why do you hide your face from him?" I asked.

"I have nothing against him. I will speak with him afterwards. He must wait," Lucifer said. "Now, Takao-san, I have been telling you all that I know about you. This folder contains the truth."

He handed it to me. I stared at it.

I need to know what's going on. I need to know about Kamen. I need to understand myself.

I tore the top and slipped out a packet of documents.

Michiru Chikazuku.


End file.
